


Vanilla

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray, attempting to bake a birthday cake, start to *really* cook together.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Vanilla

## Vanilla

by Ant Arch

* * *

In response to James' expressed wish - 

It must be slash, Ray must cook (or bake, in this instance) and Dief has to appear in the precinct. Well, maybe he will in part 2, if I can get them out of bed. No! not Dief and Ray, Fraser and Ray. Sheesh, the minds on some people! 

This is unedited, un-spellchecked and unrefined. This is also my first DS story, so be kind. 

SAP warning - level 2 alert. 

The characters herein belong to .... etc, etc. 

* * *

Vanilla 

pt 1 of 3  
By Arch Ant copyright 1996  
For James 

"It says to grease the baking dish now, Ray." 

"Grease? Like, you know, grease?" Ray queried, voice rising in astonishment. "Ma doesn't use grease when she bakes." He turned back to the bench and resumed mashing the collected ingredients together. "But it would explain that cake Franny made last week," he muttered, wiping cake mix from his face, unaware that the gesture only spread it. 

"Is it 'light and fluffy' yet?" Fraser asked from his seat as far removed from the scene of culinary disaster as possible. 

"How do I know, Fraser? I mean, it doesn't have to weigh less, does it?" Ray suddenly swung around and thrust the mixing spoon under Benton's nose. "Here, taste it." 

Cautiously, Fraser ran his finger along the edge of the implement, studied the resultant blob from all angles, before swallowing. 

"So?" 

"Vanilla," he said, pulling Ray towards him to lick the spoon still clutched in his right hand. 

"Of course it's vanilla, Fraser. You didn't have anything else, remember? No strawberry flavouring, no chocolate. It's unamerican. What kind of bachelor doesn't have at least chocolate? Is it a Canadian thing, Benny, or are you all ... just ... vanilla?" Once again Ray's voice rose upwards, this time as Fraser finished cleaning off the spoon and started on Ray's fingers. 

He cleared his throat. "What are you doing, Fraser?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ray?" he asked, separating the captive fingers and working his tongue between them. 

"Something very un-vanilla, Benny. Are you sure ..?" Ray fell silent under the twin attack of skilful tongue and soulful eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them wide as Benny swallowed the whole of his finger, withdrawing it slowly, all the while watching Ray's reaction. 

_That is not a beginner's mouth_ his little voice told him. _That is a mouth with experience_. _You're not taking advantage of him, he wants to take advantage of you!_ 

Ray fell to his knees beside the Canadian, reaching out his free hand to undo Fraser's shirt. 

"No." 

Vecchio stopped immediately. "Benny?" 

"You need to clean up a little, Ray," Fraser explained, bringing Ray's left hand to his face. Faint spots of batter covered his fingers. 

"I don't suppose I could just wash?" Ray asked as Benny bathed his left hand with the same care and exactitude bestowed upon the right. 

end of part 1 

Vanilla  
pt 2 of 3  
By Arch Ant copyright 1996  
For James 

Five minutes later and breathing heavily, Ray pulled away from Benny and led him to the bed. He pushed the smiling Mountie down on the edge, and hastily removed his clothing, carelessly throwing the discarded items to the side. 

The detective stood naked and erect in front of his partner. "You can see what you're getting, Benny," he said, holding out his arms and turning in a circle. "But what am I getting?" 

"Anything you want, Ray," Fraser breathed. "Anything at all." 

"Show me." 

Fraser stood, fingers already pulling at buttons and buckles, until he too was naked. For an awkward moment they stared , exploring each other with their eyes, before the Canadian reached out and took Ray's hand, lacing their fingers together, and moved towards the bed. 

The utilitarian army blanket was already pulled back, revealing a plain cotton sheet, and little else. 

Lying side by side, Ray used their entwined fingers to trace over Fraser's features. "I never thought I'd get the chance," he whispered. "Never get to touch, to feel, to ..." 

"Hush, Ray," Benny said, kissing the detective into silence. He put his whole heart into the kiss, his dreams, his hopes, his love, and Ray gave it back, mirroring the love and lust in equal proportions. Within seconds both were aflame, and they clutched at each other, heated flesh pressing hard. 

"What would you like, Ray?" Fraser asked, voice ragged with passion. 

"Anything, everything," he replied. 

"Now?" 

"Huh?" 

"*Everything*", he repeated for emphasis, "*now*?" 

Gathering his scattered wits, the detective realised what Fraser was asking. "Oh." He shook his head, turning down the silent offer. "No, um, how about ..." he trailed off, turning 180 degrees and burrowing beneath the blanket. Reaching his goal, he breathed in the aroma of musky Mountie and took him in his mouth, long forgotten skills coming back instantly. 

As harsh gasps sounded from the head of the bed, Ray used his tongue and mouth to further excite the Canadian, drawing upon memories of former girl- and boy-friends to expand his repertoire. 

Fraser's hands dug into the mattress, and he could hear only small wet noises over the sound of his beating heart. Ray's teeth grazed lightly over his glans, and Benny came, pouring his offering into the willing throat. 

Little nip-kisses worked their way up his body until Ray lay beside him again, a huge grin threatening to split his face. One look at the silly grin and Fraser fell in love all over again. 

end of part 2 

Vanilla  
pt 3 of 3  
By Arch Ant copyright 1996  
For James 

SAP warning - level 4 

Fraser pulled Ray close to him, realising at the moment of contact that Ray was still hard. Wriggling sideways, he manoeuvred his partner until Ray was on top, their faces inches apart. A few tentative thrusts, then Ray settled into a steady rhythm, overwhelmed as much by the idea as the actuality of being in Fraser's arms, in Fraser's bed, in Fraser ... 

Blind lust flooded him, and he climaxed, smothering his cry in Benny's mouth. 

A warm hand brushed the hair back from his eyes, twirling stray strands around his fingers. Ray caught the hand as it made another pass, uttered a strangled cry and jumped off the bed, hunting frantically for his clothing. 

"It's 4 o'clock, Fraser! We're supposed to be there at 4.30! And we haven't got a cake!" 

"Well, Ray, we do pass several bakeries on the way in," Fraser reminded as they both re-dressed. "As long as we buy something for Deifenbaker at the same time, we should still arrive on time." 

Ray looked around the small apartment, only now wondering where Deifenbaker had gone to during their tryst. "Where is Deif?" 

* * *

"I can't believe you left him in my car for two hours. What if he'd needed to ..., you know?" 

"It's alright, Ray, I told him to go before he left the building. He's very well-behaved." Fraser's explanation was well rehearsed, having gone through this discussion several times since leaving his apartment. 

"At least he hasn't eaten the cake," Ray grumbled, holding the box well out of Deif's reach as they entered the precinct building. 

"I did suggest you buy him something at the bakery, Ray. His feelings are hurt now." 

"Give me a break, Benny. Do you know how much a good bakery cake costs?" 

Fraser paused outside the squadroom door. "You know Ray, I'm not sure why you needed a cake in the first place. Or why you're bringing it into work." 

"It was all Elaine's idea," Vecchio explained, pushing Benny through the door, Deif at his side. "Don't blame me." 

The first thing Fraser noticed as he entered the room was that all of the detectives, as well as many of the support personnel were staring at him standing in the door. The second thing was the "Happy Anniversary" banner that hung from roof. "Who's anniversary is it, Ray?" 

"Yours, Fraser. Happy one year in America." 

Suddenly surrounded by determined parties, an alarming number of whom were females, Benny let himself be led away, thinking to himself that this time next year he'd have another first anniversary to celebrate. 

* * *

Yeah, year, lame ending, I know, but it's 11.55 and my husband has been making strong hints about going to bed Real Soon Now, so that's it. Comments, criticism and chocolate to Barbara@zorac.chch.planet.org.nz. Yes, nz is New Zealand. 

\--  
Barbara 

* * *

# Check your six!

* * *


End file.
